


Question

by deleerium



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-06
Updated: 2008-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deleerium/pseuds/deleerium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orlando has a question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Question

Orlando leans against the porch rail, ears pillowed in the hunch of his shoulders. The back door opens and he turns. "The man himself," he mutters, watching Viggo walk barefoot across the damp planks. 

"Hey." Viggo stops just outside comfortable conversation range. 

Orlando rubs his cheek against his shoulder and looks away. "Hey." 

Viggo ventures another step forward, hands taking refuge in his back pockets. “We were wondering where you'd gone.” 

Orlando straightens. "Well, here I am." Arms crossed tightly over his chest. 

Viggo frowns, shuffling forward another half-step. "What's wrong?" 

"What's wrong." Orlando's gaze drops to his feet, the dark wood, the black lines between the planks. He looks up. "Do you even like me?" 

Viggo tilts his head. 

Orlando crashes on. "In case you missed it, I like you. A lot. So if you don't," his voice breaks, "it's cool. You can just say, sorry Orli, not interested, and I'll sod off, but this," arms unwinding so fast there's a breeze, hands flailing wide in desperation, "this I cannot do." 

Viggo pulls his hands out of his pockets, still staring. 

"What? Jesus Christ, Vig, it won't kill me, I just need to know. Just tell me you don't...oh." Orlando shifts his back against the rail, wide eyed as he adjusts to the feeling of Viggo pressed against him chest to knee. Hands settle on Orlando's hips, pulling him closer. Close enough to feel. "Oh."

"Does that answer your question?" Viggo's husky murmur rumbles over parted lips, Orlando's breathless yes lost in the first roller coaster kiss.


End file.
